Memories
by Forbezie
Summary: Julia finds a package containing something from her past. It makes her reveal memories to William to tell him why it got her so upset...
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

"_Jules, Jules wait!" Ruby shouted as she ran after Julia. "Ruby, go away I'm not in the mood to go down there!"Julia stopped at the top of the hill to see where her sister was. She waited to see what she wanted. Ruby caught her breathe and sighed. "Jules it's your birthday so go." _

Julia woke to a knocking at the door. It was still dark out. She looked at the clock. "5.15" She murmured to herself. She went to the door she opened it but no-one was there. She stepped out and looked around no-one. She went to return indoors but then she saw a package on the floor. It was very little and light to lift.

She sat down at her table and read the label.

_Dearest Julia Happy Birthday_

"What? It's not my birthday?" She said to herself. She opened the packaging where it revealed a golden necklace. She seemed to know it, like something from one of her dreams. There was a diamond on it and on the back it was engraved. It said.

_Dearest Julia. Happy 15__th__ birthday. We love you very much love mum and dad._

The necklace fell out of her hand to the table. "What Mum..?" She went to get changed. It was now and half six. She got some breakfast. It was now 7 so she went to work. She left early, so she could make a telegram.

_Ruby, could you come to Toronto please it's urgent. Julia._

When she got to work it all quiet. She wrote her report for William the night before so she took up to him. "William" She said quietly. "William. I have the report." William looked up and said. "Julia, why are you whispering? We're on our own" She looked around and said. "S-sorry, I have your report." She said handing him the report. She looked sad he could tell and he noticed the necklace. "Julia, are you alright?" He asked and gestured her to sit down. "Yes William, I'm alright." She replied with a weak smile.

It had been 2 days since Julia sent the telegram. Ruby burst into the morgue but Julia wasn't there. She ran up to the station house. "Detective!" Ruby shouted running into his office. "Miss Ruby, how can I help you..." She gestured him to be quiet and ran to Julia's side. "Jules why did you ask me to come to Toronto?" She asked. Julia took off the necklace Ruby gasped at the necklace. She said. "Jules I'm so sorry I can't stay but I'm sure Detective Murdoch will look after you. Won't you?" William nodded and went to her side. "Yes of course." He replied. Julia took his arm to help her get up. Ruby hugged her sister good bye and smiled at William.

Once Ruby had left it was just Julia and William and again. "Julia what about the necklace has made you so upset?" Julia looked at him and said. "Can I tell you? And if I do you can't tell anyone not even Ruby." William nodded and said. "Julia anything you tell me I am not going to repeat to anyone." Before Julia said anything she kissed William. "Thank you for being there for me William." She said and William hugged her. "It's alright." William whispered. Julia pulled back and said. "It started and four nights ago. I had a bad dream of a memory of me and Ruby on one of my birthdays but I couldn't remember which one. William I'm going to tell you stories about my past but most importantly my family..." William nodded.

**TBC...**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

I am going to have to go back to when I was 15...

"_Julia, Julia come down stairs now!" A female voice shouted. "Coming now!" Julia replied. Ruby and Julia came down stairs and sat down. "Happy 15__th__ Birthday darling." Julia smiled and hugged her mum and dad. "Thank you Mother." Julia said. "Oh my... It's wonderful." She showed Ruby the necklace and she gasped. "Oh my goodness it's beautiful!" She handed Julia her gift and Julia hugged her. "Thank you Ruby..." _

"That was when I got the necklace for my 15th birthday." Julia sighed. "It went missing when my mother past. Now do you know why I got so upset about it?" William nodded. "How did you find it?" Julia looked up and said. "That's the thing it just shown up the morning I gave you the report. That is why I looked upset." William nodded and said. "Why didn't you tell me what was wrong then?" Julia turned away embarrassed and said. "Because I wasn't sure whether I was ready to remember the memory or not..." William pulled her into a hug and said. "You know you can tell me anything. But there's one thing I must ask..." Julia said without looking up. "What's that?" William looked down and said. "Why don't you want me telling Ruby? She was there." Julia looked up and said. "William you cannot tell Ruby any of the memories I tell you even if she was there or not. But there is one that you can't tell her no matter what. It was when I was 18...

_Julia and Ruby were on a hill where they grew up, Ruby pointed at something in the distance. It appeared to be an old factory. Ruby said. "It only appears to be about 3 miles lets go check it out?" Julia was a bit wary but agreed to go. When they got there it was really quiet. Julia didn't like it so she ran. Ruby chased after her but she was too fast. She suddenly turned to face Ruby. "If I leave I don't want to be followed Ruby. Please leave me to walk home on my own!" Ruby turned to walk away but then said. "You know I'm 3 years younger than you! I can't walk home on my own at 15!" Julia turned around and said. "It was you that wanted to come here! Just go home!" After she shouted that she turned and ran into the trees... _

_When Julia got home Ruby was covered in mud. She 'claimed' that Julia had left her (even though she did) and she got lost. Later that evening Julia went into Ruby's room and said. "You didn't get lost! I followed you home! I wasn't going to let anything happen so I made sure you got home. Why lie?" Ruby looked shocked. "Because you made me feel so small and worthless what was I supposed to do?" She asked. Julia walked over to her and said. "Okay for that I am sorry but why did you lie what were you to get out of that? And you should know I would never leave you!" Ruby looked gobsmacked and said. "I'm so sorry I never..." She was almost crying..._

Julia turned to William after telling him that... "That's why I don't want you telling Ruby anything." She sighed. William looked at her and said. "I'm confused does this have anything to do with the necklace..?" Julia shook her head and said. "No I was explaining why I don't want you to tell Ruby anything. Since then I haven't been able to properly trust Ruby. She should have believed me..."

Just after that Julia said. "I'm going to tell you about the day I lost the necklace." William nodded and she continued.

_It the day of Ruby and Julia's mother's funeral and Julia wanted to wear her mother's necklace instead of her own. At the funeral she took off her mother's necklace and placed it on top of the casket. Ruby went up to it with her and placed a note on top saying 'goodbye mum love Julia and Ruby x'. After that they went back and stood by their father. When they got home Julia went up to her room to get her necklace but it was gone... She asked the servants if they'd moved it but they all said no._

"That was the last time I saw it until four days ago. I don't even know who gave me it back." Julia said, tears with in her eyes. William could see she was upset talking about it. William asked. "What would you like to do about it?" Julia turned to him confused. "Well you have your necklace back but you're still upset. What can you do to change that?" He had a sweet smile on his face. Julia smiled at him and said. "William could you do me a favour..?"

**TBC...**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes, but may I just ask what is it?" William asked. Julia smiled at him and said. "So you will?" William nodded. "Good! And come on a trip with me?" William nodded. Julia's smile grew bigger they said good night. Julia thanked William again. "Julia, where are we going though?" Julia sighed and said. "We're going to where I grew up..." William nodded and kissed Julia good night.

The next day they departed. It was 16 hour train ride. They arrived in Julia home town at 2.30 in the morning they were very tired. They booked into a hotel. "Julia, why did you want to come here?" William asked. Julia looked at him and replied. "I want to say goodbye to my mum one last time." William looked at her confused. "William I had these dreams for a reason and someone brought me this necklace. I need to say goodbye." William then understood. "Where are we going tomorrow then?" Julia looked at him again and smiled. "I thought we could go to the cemetery. It was quite a long time ago that I went there but I still remember the way. I just need to one thing then we can do whatever." William nodded. "Oh thank you for doing this with me. It means a lot. William smiled. "Goodnight Julia." Julia smiled and said. "Goodnight William."

The next day they woke up at about 10.30, they got some breakfast they got to the cemetery at about 12 o'clock. "Which tombstone is it?" William asked. Julia said. "It's near the back." As they walked up the path to Julia's tombstone they looked at all the flowers and William said. "Julia you haven't got anything to put on the tombstone." Julia stopped and turned to him. She smiled and said. "Yes I have William..."William looked confused but carried on walking.

When they arrived at her tombstone, they knelt down just sat there for a while. William could see the tears in Julia's eyes. "It's alright to be upset you know..." William said trying to comfort her. "I know but it's been so long since I've been here."

They sat there for a little while and then Julia dug a small hole in ground, William looked at her confused. "I'm sorry mum... I should have come to see you sooner. But this is the last time I will be here. I live far away now. But I will always remember you. I will never forget." William felt sorry for her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and smiled. "This turned up again mum. I wanted to return it in person. I should have put this on top of your casket not your necklace... So here you go, you can have it now." Julia was trying to stop the tears from falling. "Goodbye mum..." William looked at her and said. "Is that what you meant when you said you had something to put on the tombstone?" Julia simply nodded. William hugged her and he could feel the tears wetting his shirt. He didn't care. "Thank you William... I knew I could trust you." Julia said. William smiled and kissed her. As they left the cemetery Julia stopped and turned around and whispered. "Goodbye mum... I love you."

**The end.**

**Please review**


End file.
